Jenekah
by hardyyun
Summary: I found her in a dark ally. She was crying and she had suitcases beside her. I cocked my head as I watched her curl up on the crate she was sitting on. Her sobs were quiet, but they didn't escape my experienced ears. I gave into the soft side of myself and walked over. Disclaimer: I don't own these TV shows


I found her in a dark ally. She was crying and she had suitcases beside her. I cocked my head as I watched her curl up on the crate she was sitting on. Her sobs were quiet, but they didn't escape my experienced ears. I gave into the soft side of myself and walked over. "Everything okay?" I ask the crying girl. She looks up with smeared makeup. "Yes, I'm totally fine. Just outside with my things, crying" Jenny replied with anger in her voice. She looked at me and sighed "Sorry, I was kicked out of my house and my roommate went crazy.

It's all hard to explain." I sigh "I'm Rebekah. Come stay with me." Jenny looked up "Wha.." . I bend down and look at her "Because you need a place and I need a friend. Come on. I'm friendly… most of the time." This gets her to smile "I'm Jenny." I smile "Very well… my place is this way." We walk as she explains her whole situation to me. By the time we got to my small place Jenny had actually grown on me. My place in Brooklyn is my most home-like one. It isn't big and only has one room because it is my place to get away from everyone. No one in my family would step foot in Brooklyn looking for me because I'm Rebekah… why the hell would I be in Brooklyn?

Which is why I like it. I gave her a towel and some of my clothes to change into "Go shower, take as long as you like." She smiles at me as she walks off to my bathroom. About an hour later she comes out dressed in my clothes. "Thank you for being so nice to me." I smile at her "It's no problem." She comes over and sits on my bed beside me "You said you needed a friend too… may I ask what happened to you?" I sigh "I just have major family issues. Same as you." She bumps my shoulder with hers "Well if you ever need to talk I'm here." I smile at her "I like you. You're sweet. Maybe I could help you with your dress situation." Her eyes shine up at me "Really?" I shrug "I have certain connections.

We can talk more about it in the morning… you should get some sleep." I get off the bed and start to walk away when she stops me "Where are you going?" I turn "It's my turn to take a shower." I grin at her as I head to my bathroom. She was fast asleep by the time I got out. While she slept I took the time to stock my fridge. That way I could seem a little more normal. In the morning I made her breakfast and we talked about our plan of action. She showed me her pictures of her last dresses and told me she'd need a lot of fabric if she was going to make more. "You said you want to start your own business right? I think I know someone who'd love to help you." A couple of hours later I had arranged a meeting with Matthew [a top designer I knew well].

He fell in love with her designs. The only thing she needed to do now was present him with two actual dresses, ones he could lay hands on. I took Jenna to get some new fabric so she could get started. I watched her work with quick fingers. She stayed up all night and so did I. In the morning she presented me two dresses. One was purple and orange. They weren't two colors I thought should go together, but the dress looked beautiful. It had a layered look to it, but it wasn't poofy.

It was long and I loved how the fabric felt. The other one was black with a splatter like effect of white and green. It was short in the front and long in the back. It was poofier than the first one. It was made of the same fabric. "You are quiet talented." She beams at me "Thank you. For everything." I nod "Friends help friends." She grins at me. We load the dresses and meet up with Matthew. He agrees to start her business. He has a small little store just for beginning designers. He gave her everything she needed for the business. Within an hour of setting up the store we had a customer wanting a custom dress.


End file.
